Once Upon a December
by dwgleek98
Summary: Two years after the events of The Break Up, a terrible car crash lands Kurt in the hospital with no recollection of who he is. He is forced to relearn everything about himself with the help of others. He is ready to never live a normal life until a perfect stranger shows up in his life. But is this man even stranger? Future!Fic ***ON TEMPORARY HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Holy. Sweet. God. I am writing a KLAINE fanfiction. For any of you who haven't read my other fics, I hate Blaine. He's a doucebag in my eyes. I won't be that mean to him in this fic though. I hope you enjoy it.**

** Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Blaine/Kurt, Santana/OC, Brittany/Sam**

** Artie, Puck, and Quinn Forever Alone**

White. That was Kurt could see when he opened his eyes. The light hurt them and he snapped them shut quickly. He could faintly hear a beeping noise near his head. He was so tired still. He closed his eyes. He was confused. His head felt like it was full of cotton and any noise he heard sounded like he was underwater. He was tired but he felt that he shouldn't go to sleep yet. He groaned when pain shot through his head.

"HE'S AWAKE! Finn! Don't just sit there, call the doctor," Kurt heard a high voice yell, cutting through his brain's heavy haze like a knife through butter. He groaned again and allowed hiself to be swalled again by the darkness.

Kurt didn't know how long he'd been out when he opened his eyes. Remembering the pain the light had caused, he opened his eyes again cautiously. The harsh white light still hurt them but the pain had lessened greatly and he was able to keep them open. He looked around the small room. He was clearly in a hospital. But where? Why? He couldn't remember.

_Something clearly happened, _he thought, _I'll remember soon enough._

He looked around. He saw there was a nurse there. She looked surprised to see him awake and said that she would call a doctor and that he would explain everything. He half heard her words. He looked down at himself expecting injuries. He had a had a cast on his right arm as well as bandages around his left hand and foot. His skin seemed to be all bruises but those would heal. He was wondering what could have happened. He didn't noiced the nurse leave but a few minutes later she came back with a doctor and a glass of water with a straw. She helped Kurt with the glass to help his throat and mouth which was dry and rough as if he'd tried to swallow a desert.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he fiddled with some of the machines.

Kurt shrugged but even that simple action hurt like hell. The doctor noticed him wince. "Would you like some pain medication?" the doctor asked.

Kurt began to nod but stopped when it made his head throb. The doctor sent the nurse to get something for the pain but Kurt hardly noticed.

"How long was I out for?" Kurt asked, his voice was hoarse and sounded as if he hadn't used it in years. His heart seemed to skip a beep. What if it really had been years? What if the reason that no one was there was because he'd been in a coma and his parents were dead and he didn't have any friends- Come to think of it, he didn't know if he had any friends. What were his parents names again? What was his _own_ name again?

"Two days," the doctor said, jerking Kurt from his thoughts.

"What happened? Why isn't anyone here?" Kurt asked.

The doctors sighed and stopped messing with the machines. He stood at the end of Kurt's bed. "You were in a bad car accident two days ago. You haven't been out cold the whole time, you've been drifting in and out of conscience. However, this has been the first time you've remained awake for more than a minute or two. It's normal not to remember that but I'll have to ask you some questions in a bit. And as for no one being here, we couldn't get your brother and roommate out of your room for the past two days. The staff finally persuaded them to go back home to sleep and take some care of themselves but they're being contacted now that your awake."

Kurt's mind was racing. He had a brother? That was new. But he's only been out for two days. There was no way he could have a new brother that he's never heard of in that amount of time. Damn it! Why couldn't he remember?

"Can I ask you the questions now?" the doctor asked.

Kurt nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He didn't think he could answer any of the questions.

"Do you know what happened right before the crash?"

"No," Kurt said softly. The doctor nodded and wrote something on his clipboard. He didn't look concerned at all. That was a good thing, maybe. Kurt wondered what he was writing.

"Do you know the date today? Or the date of the day you were in the crash?" the doctor asked.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "You said the accident was two days ago so now it's...December 14, 2014?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. Kurt smiled. "I'm going to ask you about your life now. Is that OK?"

Kurt nodded although he was incredibly nervous. This was what he didn't seem to know anything about.

"Do you remember where your home town is?" the doctor asked.

Kurt tried to think, to remember but he couldn't. He shook his head slowly and the doctor started to look a little more concerned. He scribbled something on the bored and continured, "What is your father's name?"

Kurt shook his head again. "I don't know," he whispered.

The doctor looked _really _concerned now, almost scared. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "I remembered the date, didn't I?" he said defensively. Or maybe desparately. He _did_ know something and at least he knew something. He was desparate to know anything.

"Yes," the doctor said slowly, "that's what confuses me. You remember the date but not your father's name. Who's the current president of the United States?"

"President Barack Obama," Kurt responded immediately.

The doctor nodded and frowned. Kurt stared down at his hands. He tried to think of his name, his birthday, heck even his age, but there was nothing. There were facts about the world. The date, the current president, the latest news, what country Paris was in, who celebrities were, but nothing about himself. He wouldn't know if he'd ever been to Paris or who his favorite celebrity was. He tried to think of what might be wrong with him. One word suddenly popped into his head. It was what must be wrong with him, the only thing that could be wrong.

Kurt looked at the doctor who was standing at the foot of his bed still frowning at him. "Do I have amnesia?" Kurt asked.

Looking sad but with no hesitation, the doctor nodded.

**A/N I know that it isn't medically accurate at all but I'm not here to be medically accurate I'm here to write worthless fanfiction. But if any of you have advice about I could make it more accurate, don't hesitate to tell me. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two words: school and writer's block. OK three words, but two excuses. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

"Do I have amnesia?" Kurt asked.

Looking sad but with no hesitation, the doctor nodded and opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a short brunette charging into the room, followed closely by an awkward tall man, both looking extremely nervous.

"Kurt!" the girl cried. She came up to his bed and looked ready to hug him but seemed to think better of it. Kurt got a better look at her now. She was a pretty girl, she was short and tan with long dark hair. Her nose was a little big for her face but that didn't matter. Kurt saw that her eyes were red and puffy, she'd clearly just been crying.

_My name is Kurt, _he thought, _Huh, I thought I was more of an Alexander or something._

"We thought you were dead," the girl said and, oh no, she was crying.

Kurt didn't know how to deal with crying people. Or maybe he used to but not anymore. The girl seemed to be trying not to cry but was failing miserably judging by her broken sobs.

"Um, it's OK. I'm, um, fine," Kurt said awkwardly, patting her arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He didn't know this girl, although he assumed he should. This girl could be his sister or something and he didn't remember her at all. The thought scared him greatly. He also had a feeling that she would try and _make_ him remember. She seemed very intense.

"I called Burt and he said he'd be here as he could," the tall man said.

"Um, thanks," Kurt replied, although he didn't know who Burt was so he had no clue was he was supposed to be grateful for.

Kurt shot the doctor a look that he hoped could be read as: I-don't-know-these-people-and-they're-freaking-me-out-please-get-them-out-of-here-NOW.

The doctor apparently could read looks well because he nodded at Kurt before clearing his throat and saying to the two, "Could I speak with you two in hallway for a moment please?"

They looked nervouly at Kurt, clearly not wanting to leave him. "It's OK, go on. I'm not going anywhere," he said, holding up his broken arm.

They both smiled at him and nodded, followed the doctor out of the room. They stood just outside the door so Kurt could still every word they were saying.

"Kurt has amnesia," the doctor said gravely. Kurt could hear the two people gasp. "He seems to remember things about the world around him, like the date and who the president is, but he couldn't remember where his home town is or what his father's name is."

The two people gasped again and the man said, "I _knew_ there was something weird about how he reacted when I said his dad was coming to see him. Normally he'd be going of about how I shouldn't worry Burt and that he can't travel with his heart and crap."

The man sounded angry but Kurt couldn't tell what at. Hopefully not at him, the man resembled a house in build.

The doctor continued speaking, "I understand it's hard but we can never be sure when or if his memories will come back. We can try to surround him with old memories and friends. I know it will be awkward but I need to treat him normally. Can you go back in there and keep Kurt company? I'll be back soon but I have other patients."

Kurt stared at the ceiling and thought about what he'd just learned. So this Burt guy was his dad. Really, Kurt and Burt? What kind of cheap, cliché, Brady Bunch crap was that? What was his mom's name?

He heard the two people enter the room again. He looked up to see them shuffle in nervously. He rolled his eyes at them. He was the one who didn't have any memories. Why did they have to act like the victims? It was irritating. They were also completely ignoring the doctor's orders. Somehow he didn't think that they would normally treat him like he was about to either explode or break.

"Hi Kurt," the girl said, "that's your name." She added, completely unnecessarily.

"Yes, I know," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "I could tell from the way you yelled it at me when you two showed up here."

The girl blushed and the boy smiled and laughed just a little bit before the girl glared at him and he stopped.

"Well, anyway," the girl continued, "I suppose you'd like to know who the hell we are. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your roommate and best friend. We're both going to NYADA, that's-"

"The largest and most prominent performing arts college in New York," Kurt interrupted. He looked up from his hands which he'd been staring at. "I got in there?"

He sounded amazed as he should. From what he somehow knew about NYADA, only a few people get in per year.

"Yeah," the gi- Rachel said, wearing a small bittersweet smile that could only mean she thinking of fond memories, "You didn't at first, but you stuck through and came to New York anyway. You worked as a intern until you got a real job there. You got into NYADA for the winter semester. We're both in our third year there and you're still working at Vogue part time. You're boss, Isabelle Wright, adores you and you're really close to her. She takes all of your ideas very seriously. We've both been in an off-Broadway show. We played small parts but we loved it. You loved it and you love the city. We'll take you to all your favorite places. Right Finn?"

She finished by glaring at the tall boy. He nodded quickly. "Oh yeah I'm Finn by the way. We're stepbrothers. My mom married your dad a while ago. We were both juniors in high school. You arranged the whole thing. We're not much alike but we're awesome brothers. I'm in New York and going to NYU for directing. I directed a production of Grease right after we graduated. Turns out I'm pretty good at it, directing I mean. I love acting and singing too so I do that too. Something else you should know, pretty much all our friends in high school were in our show choir New Directions. I've told all of them what happened and they're all coming as soon as they can."

Kurt nodded slowly. So these were the roommate and brother the doctor was talking about before. He was also apparently a singer and actor. Cool.

They talked for a while until visiting hours were over. Kurt went to sleep that night thinking. He was so confused and had no idea what he should be doing but he knew for sure that he would have two people that would help him every step of the way.

**I just REALLY need Kurt to get into NYADA. He deserves it. He always deserved it more than Rachel, although I have nothing against her. I just don't know why she thinks she's earned everything when her daddies, Finn, and Mr. Schue give her EVERYTHING! Sorry to Rachel fans. But don't worry, I still think she's awesome. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah, I haven't updated in a while. Or rather it _feels _like that. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Kurt was laying in the uncomfortable hospital bad, waiting for a doctor to finish his daily tests when he heard a commotion out in the hallway. It happened occasionally so Kurt didn't think much of it. Or he tried not to think much of it, but since it was mostly distraught family members running around trying to find their loved ones or have just gone into a fit of rage and grief because they'd just been informed someone had died, it was hard not to feel emotional. He turned to face the wall and prepared to ignore the commotion echoing through the hallway. That is until the noise of a girl yelling was coming straight towards his room.

"I don't care, Hudson. I want to see him and I can't believe that you called me last. _Last! _Sure I wasn't close to Lady Face and sometimes I snuck questionable things into his food but I do that to everyone and we had some epic moments. And I'm so much better to him than-"

The girl stopped talking when she appeared in Kurt's doorway. She was a beautiful hispanic girl with long dark hair and fiery eyes. The fire within them dimmed when the eyes landed on Kurt.

"Hey, Porcelain," she said softly, approaching him. He tried to subtly scoot away from her. She was very frightening. "I bet you're dying in here, not being able to wear any of those weird, flamboyant clothes that perfectly depict your incredibly flamboyant personality."

Kurt stopped in his scooting. "I'm gay?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows, "Well you know what they allegedly say, you learn something new everyday."

The girl's face showed a perfect WTF?! look which she learned on Finn and Rachel as they entered the small room, panting from running after their psychotic friend.

"Kurt-amnesia-told-you-wait," Finn panted out brokenly.

"What do you mean amnesia?" the Latina said in a high squeaky voice that would have normally been funny.

"It means he doesn't remember you, Santana," Rachel said in a sad voice. Under normal circumstances, she would have sounded bossy and snotty, like in high school but these circumstances were far from normal.

"He doesn't remember any of us actually. Or anything about himself. I told you to stop so we could explain it to you and keep you from saying something stupid. Like outing him to _himself_," Finn said.

Santana was staring at Kurt with an odd expression on her face. "You don't remember me?" she whispered, sounding like she'd just had the wind knocked out of her.

"I just said that!" Finn spoke up from the corner of the room but Santana didn't seem to hear him.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm sorry," he said, "are we friends?"

Santana nodded and Rachel snorted. Santana turned and fixed her with a dangerous glare that made the self-named star shrink a little.

"We are friends," Santana said, still glaring at Rachel, " not many people know that we are but we are nonetheless. You helped me in high school when I was discovering and sorting out my feelings for my best friend, Brittany."

She glanced at Kurt when she said this. Although he was gay, even though he didn't know until she accidentally told him, you never knew. He could have woken up a homophobic jackass or something but he just looked curious and urged her to continue with the story.

"And we've kind of been good friends ever since. We helped each other with our problems and kept each other's company when we needed someone."

Kurt nodded. He liked this girl already with her attitude and headstrong nature. "So how did things go with you a Brittany? And do I know her?" he asked.

Santana smiled at him. "Things went great with me and Britt."

She stopped talking and looked down at her hands. She began picking at the blood red nail polish on her fingers, a nervous habit of hers. "I mean things went great back in high school. I graduated and she didn't. I went out of state for college and she stayed in Ohio. Things just didn't work and we broke up not to long after that. We waited for each other for a couple of months until she got together with this guy at our high school named Sam. I was crushed at first and it took some tough love from you saying how I broke up with her and was encouraging her to move on. You really helped me get over it. I'm with a girl from my college now. Her name is Mae and she's amazing. Britt and I are still best friends, nothing's really awkward or anything. I think it's because we were friends for much longer then we were an item."

She paused before laughing. "And does Brittany know you? That girl thinks you can all but walk on water. She worships the ground you walk on."

Kurt laughed. "Can I see a picture?" he asked.

Santana nodded and pulled out her iPhone. She scrolled through it before showing Kurt a picture of her, himself, and a beautiful blonde girl. She was in between Kurt and Santana and was giving them bunny ears. Both girls were wearing white, red, and black cheerleading uniforms. Santana was looking at her with love in her eyes and Kurt was smiling like he'd just been told a hilarious joke and the picture had been taken while he was still laughing at it.

"We were in glee club and Finn snapped the picture for no reason. Brittany got scared of the bright flash and I punched him in the face and you were trying to drag me away from him. Funny how pictures show bright happy people when they're really dying inside," Santana said. Kurt shot her a strange look in response to her last thought.

"It's my random thought of the day." She shrugged.

Kurt nodded slowly, still not understanding. She saw this and burst out laughing. "You _always _did that when I shared my random thought. God, Kurt you may not remember who you are but you still act like yourself."

Kurt smiled, happy at the news. He was glad that his personality hadn't changed or anything.

They sat around telling stories and laughing, Rachel and Finn looking slightly uncomfortable. They'd _never _Santana so nice, expect when she was talking about Brittany or Mae.

Suddenly Santana seemed to become thoughtful and she turned to the pair by the door and said, "Could I have a word with the two of you for a moment? Privately."

They looked confused but they stood and followed Santana out of the room shooting Kurt apologetic and confused looks along the way.

Once they were safely outside and out of Kurt's earshot, Santana turned around and started without preamble.

"Have you told Blaine?" she asked.

Rachel and Finn exchanged a look and shook their heads. "No, we haven't," Finn said, "we know he's in New York but apparently he and Kurt have been avoiding each other at all costs. We both thought it over and decided Blaine knowing would only complicate things even more."

Santana nodded. "I understand and agree. But one thing is good about that."

Finn and Rachel looked confused. "At least I wasn't the last person you called."

They all laughed and entered the room again where Kurt was watching a fashion show on the TV.

"Hey Kurt, what're you watching," Finn asked sitting in a chair next to his brother.

"Project Runway," Kurt answered his gaze never leaving the television, "You all left and I had a mad urge to find it on TV. I guess I really am gay."

They all laughed, Kurt was already making jokes about his own gayness, things were back to normal. Or at least, as normal as they will be for a while.

They were all sitting in silence eating Thai food that Rachel and Finn had run out to get when a soft tone rang from Finn's phone, alerting him of a text message. He fished his phone out of his pocket and read the text. His eyes widened and he choked on his food. Rachel patted him on the back until he stopped choking.

"What the hell just happened?" Rachel asked.

"I got a text," Finn wheezed, holding up his phone.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Clearly," she muttered.

Kurt laughed and Rachel and Finn glared at their two former classmates. After a minute and Kurt was still laughing, things became awkward and Kurt, sensing this, cleared his throat and gestured for Finn to continue.

"_Anyway,"_ Finn said, "Burt just texted me. He's almost here."

**OMG! I mentioned Blaine! Yeah I'm not really that excited about that. That was just my lame attempt at being funny. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK this is the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life and for that I apoligize. I promise I'll update faster for the next chapter since this one is such a disappointment.**

Any mental picture Kurt had drawn of his father disappeared the moment the man stepped in the room. He was tall and bald, and dressed, well, like a lumberjack. And that was being nice. Kurt suddenly wished that Santana hadn't left to "get her city on" a few minutes earlier leaving him with Finn and Rachel, who just weren't as fun to have around. For some reason, Kurt just guessed that just hadn't wan't to meet Burt and now, he had an idea why.

He immediately ran over to Kurt's side, nearly running over Finn and Rachel who were standing by the door.

"Oh God, Kurt are you okay? Well, your obviously not okay, you're in a hospital. I'm sorry, Kurt. I've never been good in these situations. When I got that call from Finn I thought the world was ending but you seem alright. Oh God, see I'm terrible, I never know what to say. Are you alright? Are you in pain? Why haven't you said anything? Are you-" he said all this at a mile a minute. Kurt didn't think he'd stopped for breath once. He probably would've continued talking until he passed out if it wasn't for Finn cutting him off.

"Um, Burt, he's fine. Just a couple of minor injurys but he's good. And he may also have amnesia," Finn said, whispering the last part under his breath but, unfortunately, Burt still heard him.

"WHAT?" Burt bellowed, jumping out of his chair, nearly overturning the poor piece of furniture. Kurt flinched. "What do you mean he has amnesia?"

Finn shrunk under Burt's glare. "I didn't know how to tell you. It didn't seem appropriate to tell you over the phone and you know I'm not good at words."

"I think you mean not good _with _words," Rachel corrected. She didn't seem to realize this was the _last_ thing she should be saying in this situation.

"You see what I mean?" Finn said exasperatedly, gesturing wildly between himself and his girlfriend, "I couldn't tell you, I just didn't, I didn't know what to say."

He sat back down in his chair next to Kurt, his head bowed low in defeat. Burt looked guilty and sat next to his stepson. "I'm sorry Finn. I just didn't know how to react. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at whatever is keeping my son from remembering me or even who he is," Burt said before turning to Kurt.

"But really Kurt, how are you handling things," he asked.

"OK, I mean I don't remember anything but Santana came to visit and we all shared stories from high school. It didn't really trigger any memories but at least now I have a clue of what was going on in my life. And I'm sorry but could I maybe just call you Burt? It would feel weird calling you Dad. Maybe someday I will be able to again."

Burt nodded and everyone ignored the tears in his eyes. Burt cleared his throat. "So we have to talk about what you're going to about school and work."

Kurt nodded. "I've thought about that, and I'm thinking that I'll keep going to NYADA and working at . I'll just have to relearn everything there, just like everything else in my life."

He looked down at his hands. Here, he'd kind of been living in denial. He thought he could just stay in the hospital forever. That would be the easiest thing anyway. But life is never easy, he'd only been 'alive' for three days and he already knew that.

**Yeah, I know. I'm literally ashamed of how short this is. *Sigh* I promise I'll update tommorow. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm such a terrible person. I know I said I would update yesterday but stuff happened. *sigh* Sorry. Anyway, so this story is AU (duh!) and it becomes very obvious in this chapter. So Blaine and Kurt do not start to get along again like the do in the real storyline. Them getting along so quickly is really starting to piss me off.**

Life had been good for Blaine Anderson. He'd moved to Los Angeles after high school and was currently attending UCLA. He was majoring in performing and was singing backup in some albums. Truthfully, he'd never been to interested in Broadway. He liked acting but he would rather sing. And even then, he'd rather act on TV than on Broadway.

And yet here he was, walking down the streets of New York. His teacher had recomended taking a course offered and NYU for a semester. He looked around, taking in the sights of New York. Looking back a few months ago when he'd signed up for this, he thought it would be awesome but now he was starting to rethink that. He hadn't been here in New York since his break up with Kurt two years ago. He liked to tell himself that it was because he was busy if California but if he was honest with himself, he knew he just couldn't stand seeing Kurt again.

He hadn't dated anyone since, only a couple of one night stands and hookups, and he hadn't thought about Kurt in a while but now he was completely on edge, knowing that any second he could see him. Kurt had been on Broadway, a minor role but a role none the less. He'd played significant roles in some off-Broadway shows as well. Blaine had wanted to come out and see it, just so that he could see that glimmer in Kurt's eyes whenever he performed but he had to work. He'd thought that audition he'd missed the show for would have been his big break but he was wrong. He knew he'd let everyone down. Kurt, Rachel (who was also in it), Finn (who just wanted Klaine to get back together), but most especially, himself. He'd blown yet another chance to be with Kurt. Even if that audition had been his big break, he was sure that not going to a performance would be a big regret in his life.

He shoke his head to clear it off bad memories and walked into an Italian resturant and waited for a moment to be seated. "Oh my God," the hostess cried, "You're that guy who was on CSI!"

Blaine nodded and smiled at her. He'd only been on one episode, had three lines, and he'd been one of the people who'd died but whatever. A show was a show. And Blaine would proably do any kind until he was the lead man in a huge show. Except porn. Blaine would never do that.

Blaine sat down at a booth and glaced around the resturant until one person caught his eye. _Oh God._ There he was. Kurt. He was sitting alone, fiddling nervously with a breadstick. He looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in awhile and he was paler than usual.

Blaine got up slowly and walked to the table where Kurt was sitting as if he were afraid it would disappear. Kurt didn't seem to notice his prensence and was instead nibbling on his breadstick. He looked nervous up close.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked up and stared at Blaine, no recognition in his eyes. Kurt blinked. He opened his mouth to speak and Blaine prepared for the worst, for hate and anger.

"Do I know you?" Kurt asked innocently, no sign of joking or lying.

Blaine blinked. Nothing could have prepared him for that. Was he kidding? Kurt would never be that cruel. He noticed that Kurt had started speaking again.

"Well, you must know me. Do I go to school with you? Did I know you from Ohio? Wait, I know who you are! You're Mark from dance! Right?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. His mouth opened and closed but no words would come out. He turned around at the sound of familiar laughter. He saw Rachel, Finn, Santana, and for some reason Quinn walking towards the table. They hadn't noticed Blaine, too busy staring into each other's eyes the same way they used to in high school, back when they were the glee club's "it" couple. Sometimes Blaine really missed those days.

He panicked and debated whether to go back to his booth or to hide behind the large potted plant near the table. Unfortuneatly Kurt called them over.

"Hey, guys!" he said, waving vigerously, "Do you know this guy?"

He finished by pointing Blaine who resisted the urge to face palm. Finn and Rachel both looked incredibliy nervous. Santana looked ready to cut a bitch and Quinn's eyes were narrowed distrustfully. Blaine could only wave awkwardly, giving them a small smile. He flinched slightly when Santana lunged at him but she was only grabbing his wrist and suddenly he was being dragged across the resturant to a less populated area.

"What the hell are you doing here Anderson?" she hissed.

Quinn slid up next to Santana wearing an identical bitch glare. "Yeah," she said, "we all thought you'd skipped town to live in LA."

Blaine flinched becuase Quinn was right, he had skipped town. He'd almmost completely cut ties with anyone in Lima. "Well, I was in LA but a good friend told me that I should take this course at NYU and I applied. I was accepted and classes start this Monday. Now, what are you two doing here?"

They sighed simultaneously as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "If you hadn't randomly started completely ignoring us, you would know that I transferred to NYU this year. I wanted to be in New York so I talked to my mom and we agreed I could live in New York so long as I was going to classes."

"I didn't start randoming ingoring you," Blaine protested, "I was-"

"Just busy," Quinn and Santana said in unison in matching annoyed tones and rolling their eyes.

"We know," Santana said, "You know, Kurt was the one who always stood up for you."

Blaine felt a pang of guilt but cleared his throat and pretended he hadn't heard them. "Why are you here?" he asked Quinn, blatantly changing the subject.

"I'm just here for a visit. They could really use me here right now," she said.

Satana shot her a warning look that Quinn didn't seem to see.

"Why?" Blaine asked, looking alarmed, "What's wrong?"

Quinn's ice queen mask cracked and she looked, for the first time ever in front of Blaine, nervous. Santana looked ready to smack her.

"You-you didn't know?" Quinn squeaked. Her eyes darted around the resturant as if looking for a place to hide.

"Know what?" Blaine asked, stepping forward. "Is this why Kurt was acting like he didn't know who I am?"

Santana sighed and stepped in front of Quinn who was cowering slighting under the strength of Blaine's stare. "He's not acting, dumbass. He can't remember you because he has amnesia."

Blaine thought about laughing out loud at the absurdity of it all but as he glanced back at Kurt who seemed tired and overwhelmed, he began to reconsider.

"How?" he asked.

"He was in a car accident about six weeks ago," Santana said.

Blaine's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Quinn nodded. "He's fine now. Well, expect the amnesia. He had a broken leg but it's in more of a brace now. You would have seen it if he'd stood up. He badly sprained his wrist but that's better," she said.

Blaine looked flabbergasted but he barely had time to recover before Santana had taken over the story. "He was out cold for two days and I don't know exactly what happened after he woke up, you'd have to ask Finn and Rachel about that, but he couldn't remember anything about himself. He can remember things about the world but nothing about his own life. He's been having a really tough time with that. His boyfriend who he'd been dating for two months before the crash broke up with him because, and I quote, 'I'm not going to stick around and wait for your screwed up mind to remember me'."

Blaine had flinched at the mention of a boyfriend but his hands formed fists at his sides knowing that someone had hurt Kurt like that.

Santana continued, ignoring Blaine's reaction. "He didn't look hurt or anything, said he was fine, but some days I think the fact that he can't be in a relationship because of this really gets to him. So I'm with him most of the time and we're eating out in celebration of Quinn staying here for two weeks."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe something like this had happened to Kurt. Couldn't life just go his way for once? Kurt's mom had died, he had a shit high school career, his dad had nearly died, he'd gotten rejected from the school he wanted, the person who was supposed to be the love of his life cheat on him, found out his dad had cancer (although Burt was fine now, he wasn't kidding when he said the doctors had caught it early and he was going to be okay), and now he had amnesia.

Blaine was about to share his opinion on this when he noticed that Finn and Rachel were waving to Quinn and Santana franticly, motioning them back to the table, as Kurt stared at his shoes. Kurt looked so alone and he must feel alone. How would you feel if you woke up and had to live with people that love you so much but you have no clue who they were?

Blaine wanted to walk over and comfort him but he was interrupted by Quinn. "We better get back to them," she took Santana's hand and started walking back to the table. Santana pulled her hand loose from Quinn's and wiped it on her extra skinny jeans, looking like an eight year old boy who was afraid of getting cooties.

She turned back to adress Blaine. "By the way, if you try and interact Ladyface at all, I'll end you."

She continued walking as if nothing had happened. Blaine's head finally caught up with everything that had just been said to him. It was all he could do not to break down right there and then.

**Yeah, Santana wasn't going to be a big character in this at first but she's just so much fun to write! And then there's Quinn popping up for no reason which I didn't plan at all. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back. I reference How I Met Your Mother and Harry Potter. Enjoy.**

Blaine stood rooted in that one spot before he snapped out of his haze. Kurt didn't remember him. Kurt: the man he loved, no _still _loved had no idea who he was. Blaine didn't know what to do. He could try to talk to Kurt but he knew Santana would have something to say about that. He weighed his options, he made up his mind, and he ran. He ran out of the restaurant, he ran away from Santana and her threats, he ran from the friends he used to have, he ran from the broken love of his life.

He began to slow down a few blocks later after nearly getting run over but he didn't stop moving. He walked and thought about everything. He had no clue where he was going. He'd never been lost in his life. In New York and in life, he'd never felt so lost and alone. He'd always hated the feeling. Most of time Kurt would help him but now the older boy couldn't, even if he wanted to.

Blaine could practically see Kurt in front of him, waving and telling him to hurry up. Asking if he wanted to get lost in New York and reminding him of the dangerous crime rate. Despite himself, Blaine smiled.

When he and Kurt had broken up, he'd felt like his life was over. Kurt had ignored him until he'd come to see the McKinley production of 'Grease' and told him to stop apologizing and that he wasn't interested. It had hurt but Blaine had understood. Kind of. He'd tried to get Rachel to put in a good word for him but she'd just huffed and changed the subject. Blaine hadn't pushed that since as he knew she was trying really hard not to explode at him. But if Rachel wouldn't be on his side, no one would. Except Sam whom he'd started up a rather unexpected friendship with. Everyone else were still friends with him in high school. They'd separated Blaine and Kurt breaking up from their friendships with Blaine but he could tell some of them were still pissed. Tina would glare at him for no reason, Joe would give him this sad smile like he knew that it hurt but didn't, Artie told him to stop trailing after Kurt like a long lost puppy and move on with his life, Santana had left him a _very _strongly worded voice mail, Brittany had yelled at him for three straight minutes in glee club for breaking her dolphin's heart (It was terrifying, Brittany never yelled.), Finn and him just weren't as close, and Sue was even meaner to him. (She'd always had a soft spot for Kurt, but how she knew that they broke up, Blaine didn't know nor did he want to.)

Hell, even Sugar had given him her two cents despite never knowing Kurt very well.

"He was really sweet to me, he offered to give me a makeover because, according to him, I wear too much animal fur but I'm fabulous so I turned him down and then he invited me to sit next to him at lunch and I did and we talked about romance movies the whole time and we got into this _huge _argument because I love Twilight and he thinks it's one sign of the apocalypse and that it was written by the spawn of the devil- wait, where was I? Oh yeah, you're a douchebag!" Was what she had said.

The new kids didn't really care as they didn't know Kurt and thought it would be easier not to take sides. Unique said she didn't care but Blaine sometimes caught her glaring at him. The only person to publicly take a side of the new kids was Kitty.

"A cheater's a cheater and I don't tolerate cheaters," she said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Blaine just thought she was being her usual bitchy self.

He snapped out of his thoughts as a car honked at him. He hadn't even noticed he was starting to cross the street when he had a red light.

"Watch it buddy!" the driver yelled at him.

He simply nodded back and continued when the light changed to allow to cross. He looked around, finding he knew roughly where he was. He knew a train was nearby so he made his way over to the subway and got a train back to the neighborhood where his apartment was. I was sharing his apartment with an acquaintance from LA who was also taking a semester course in New York.

He tried not to show his roommate his distress from all that had happened but he wasn't doing a very good job because not two seconds after stepping through the door, his roommate, Carl, was asking what his problem was.

Blaine sighed and ran his hands through his hair, accidentally ruining the gel helmet. "You know Kurt, my ex?"

Carl rolled his eyes. "You may have mentioned him once or twice a minute all summer," he said.

"Thank you Carl or should I say, one of the Weasley twins," Blaine said, searching the fridge for something to eat.

"Dude, didn't you just get dinner?" Carl asked.

Blaine shook his head, his mouth full of rocky road ice cream. What? It was all he could find to eat. He swallowed the cold sugary treat and replied, "I mean, I went to the restaurant but I saw Kurt, that's why I asked you if you knew about him."

Carl gave Blaine a look of shocked disbelief. "Dude, you see your ex and just run away? That doesn't seem like you. Grow a pair and go talk to him!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Maybe running away doesn't seem like me because I didn't."

Carl nodded and grunted in sign of happiness that Blaine hadn't run. Blaine rolled his eyes at Carl's grunt. Come to think of it, most Carl's communication consisted of grunts and very little actual English.

"Good, but then what did you do?" Carl asked, getting up to get a Mountain Dew. Another thing about Carl was that he was easily distracted and was always getting up and going to another room before coming back and asking Blaine what he was getting up for.

"I tried to go talk to him," Blaine said.

Carl let out a low whistle. "Wow, didn't know you had it in you."

Blaine shrugged. "Me neither honestly," he said, "I guess part of me was screaming at me to get the hell out of there and the other part was telling me to go up and talk to him, apparently the latter won out."

"So what happened?" Carl asked. He was leaning forward like Blaine's story was some suspenseful tale of adventure.

"He-" Blaine cut off, not knowing what to say.

"He doesn't remember me," Blaine whispered.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Carl yelled. "Don't toy with me boy. What are you saying?"

Carl was a little, overbearing at times. Blaine thought he was acting weird especially since he didn't know Kurt.

"He, he just looked at me and didn't know who I was. No signs of surprise to see me or anything. Kurt's a great actor, but I caught him off guard. Then our friends showed up and two of them took me away and told me he was in a car accident about a month and a half ago. He apparently woke up with no idea who he was," Blaine said, staring at his hands.

Carl looked shocked. "What are you going to do?" he asked softly after a moment of silence.

Blaine shrugged. "I'll probably just leave him alone. Finn and Rachel clearly didn't tell him anything about me and I think it would be easier to just leave him alone and let him deal with everything then to show up and tell him that I'm his long lost boyfriend that he didn't know about," Blaine said.

Carl looked outraged and he jumped to his feet. "Dude, come on, some guys beg for this opportunity!"

Blaine leaned back, as far from his delusional roommate as he could, and looked alarmed. Carl had finally snapped.

"I mean really! You can't figure this out?" Carl said, running his fingers through his hair in an ager that Blaine didn't understand.

"Figure what out?" Blaine asked. Even his fear that his friend was the incredible hulk and going to kill him didn't stop him from being curious.

Carl sighed and gave Blaine a disappointed look. "In order to explain this, I'm going to have to give you a lesson from my hero, Barney Stinson."

"Isn't that the man-whore from 'How I Met Your Mother'?" Blaine asked.

Carl closed his eyes, placed a hand on his heart, and breathed in and out deeply, trying not to let Blaine's comment hurt him too much.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Carl said and Blaine rolled his eyes, "anyway, Barney is a womanizing God. He is the definition of awesome. HE IS-"

"I get it!" Blaine yelled above Carl's rant. "Continue, please."

"So he uses all these different ways to pick up chicks and once he said he was going to go to the amnesia ward to the hospital with a picture of him and a hot girl and two wedding rings. He would find the girl/pretend wife that best resembles the hot girl in the picture and say he was her husband. She would sleep with him and they would never speak again," Carl finished looking smug as if he'd just given Blaine the secrets to the universe.

Blaine didn't get it. "And your point is?"

Carl sighed and put his head in his hands. "My point is, go for it! Don't tell him who you are, just make him fall in love with you. If he ever does remember you, it won't matter, he'll already love you too much to care what you did years ago."

The wheels in Blaine's brain turned. It was stupid, it was risky, but it just might work.

"Thank you Barney Stinson. That would work," Blaine said.

"Yeah!" Carl said, "Wait, I gave you the idea!"

Blaine ignored him and went to grab his coat and keys. Carl continued yelling at him.

"See you later, Carl!"

**A/N: Yeah, I hope you like Carl. He's kind of insane. College guys, come on. Anyway. Never listen to Barney Stinson boys or you'll wind up getting slapped across the face and several drinks thrown in your face. Anyway, I'm sorry if that's not what happens in the episode. Reviews are Love. (^_^)**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long couple of weeks at the Rachel-Kurt residence. Quinn had to go back to Yale and despite Santana insisting she didn't need college because she was a hot bitch, she had classes to go to. In fact, so did the others, but most days they were home with Kurt and only went to classes when he was also up for it.

Kurt stared out of the window of his apartment blankly, watching the city of New York wake up below him. He was wrapped in a blanket sitting on the windowsill. Rachel walked into the apartment stealthily and set down her purse, ready to slip back into her room because she didn't want to disturb Kurt, who she thought was sleeping, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

Rachel saw him sitting by the window staring blankly off into space. She was immediately concerned. Kurt was the type to have to being doing something all the time. And sometimes, doing one thing wasn't enough, he would find a bunch of tasks that he could do at once, that boy was a master at multitasking. Which is why seeing her best friend sitting around the house scared the crap out of Rachel.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly, walking up to the boy.

He snapped out of his daze and turned to look at her with wide eyes as if he'd never seen her before. He nodded slowly. All his movements were sluggish and slow. They made him look like he'd just woken from a deep sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked, wrapping his blanket a little tighter around his slim shoulders.

Rachel sighed. Why didn't he get how _weird _he was acting.

"Kurt, normally you don't wake up until 9 on a weekend. Yet here you are wide awake and it's only-" she checked the her phone quickly, "5:30 in the morning. What's wrong?"

Kurt shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, but that doesn't matter. The more important question is why are you up?" he asked.

"I spent the night at Finn's apartment but I wanted to come back before you woke up so..." she broke off and suddenly was interested in looking anywhere but Kurt.

"So you can babysit me more?" Kurt suggested. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a drink.

"See!" Rachel yelled, storming into the kitchen and pointing at Kurt's mug accusingly. "See that right there! You _never, ever _drink coffee black but now you are."

Kurt held his arms up in front of him to surrender. "Rachel, it's no big deal. It's just coffee."

He walked over to the table and sat down. He wasn't expecting Rachel to keep on talking.

Rachel threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "It is not just coffee. You've been acting weird for months now. You don't comb your hair all perfect or do your crazy hour long skin routine. You let Finn call you 'dude' the other day and like a minute later, you called him dude! The other day you wore a t-shirt! It may have been like one of the only t-shirts you own and yes, I think that it may still have been designer but I thought I was in the Twilight Zone or something!"

Kurt stared at her. Was he not supposed to do those things? What guy spends an hour a day on his skin? He thought dude was just what people called each other, what's wrong with that? He'd noticed on his first day back from the hospital that he owned a lot of weird, high fashion clothes but he didn't wear any of them, they were just strange.

"What wrong with any of that stuff, it's how other people act," he said.

Rachel looked about ready to cry. Kurt stared into his coffee instead of looking her in the eyes, he was terrible with crying people "Yes, Kurt, _other people _not you. You aren't like other people. You're awesome and unique and stylish. And it's not just that! You've lost a ton of weight that you've never been able to afford to lose and I called your professors, you don't show up to class half of the time. You're luck Isabelle likes you because you don't show up to work at Vogue at all anymore but for some reason she's still keeping your position open. You aren't being the you that I know and love."

Kurt's head snapped up from staring into his mug. Her words had been angering her slowly but the last statement downright pissed him off. He stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his chair.

"You're right I haven't been myself but that might have a little something to do with that _I don't know who I am_. Or have you forgotten that I have freaking amnesia? I'm sorry that you thought I was going to act the exact same as before my accident but I'm different now!" he yelled. Rachel looked shocked and opened and closed her mouth trying to interrupt the tirade but Kurt wasn't done.

"I don't know how this old guy who you call Kurt acted but _me, _Kurt now, he's just trying to survive. He isn't sure how to act around people that used to know him and frankly, he doesn't care what they think, he's just trying to figure life out and he doesn't need a bunch of people that he needs to please on top of all of the stress that comes with living life on this planet in general!"

Kurt finished and collapsed back onto his chair and held his head in his hands. Why was life so confusing? Did everyone feel this way? Like the whole world was spinning out of control?

Rachel knelt down next to Kurt and slowly brought his hands away from his face so she could look him in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry Kurt," she said softly, "it wasn't fair of me to think that everything was going to be okay with you. You're just so good at keeping up this strong mask that sometimes I forget you ever changed. Old Kurt liked his ice bitch mask a lot."

Kurt smiled at that. He couldn't help but wonder, who was he? Would he ever get his memories back? And if he did, would he automatically go back to being Old Kurt or would he stay the way he is now.

Kurt than realized that his roommate was still talking.

"-and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you needed to change. The truth is Kurt, after Finn, you're the most important person in my life. Without you, I have nothing."

Her last three words struck something in Kurt. A memory. Like an old song that you can hear playing in your head but you can't remember the lyrics to. Someone was singing. No, _he _was singing. He was singing... "I Have Nothing"? But why? He couldn't remember but that memory, that one little spark, set his heart on fire.

"Rachel, I think I just remembered something," he said.

Rachel looked excited but nervous. She moved slowly towards him as if scared of frightening off the memory. "Really, what is it?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm singing the song 'I Have Nothing'," Kurt said, closing his eyes to get a better picture, "but I can't remember when or why. I'm in front of the glee club. I can tell from the picture you showed me."

He opened his eyes. "Please, tell me I sang 'I Have Nothing' in front of the glee club."

Rachel nodded so quickly, Kurt was sure her head was going to fall off. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"Really!" Kurt squealed, "Who was I singing to?"

Rachel's face fell and she refused to meet Kurt's gaze. "Um, you were singing to an ex. It ended badly, I don't think you want to know."

Kurt nodded in agreement although he was actually dying to know everything about his failed relationships if it meant knowing himself a little more.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the city, before Kurt asked a question.

"Rachel? If Old Kurt were here, what would he say?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment a sad smile slowly stretching across her face.

"Well first, he would probably bitch at me for an hour for letting him stop his skin routine and wear a t-shirt, but then, I think he'd tell me and FInn not to give up on you or on ourselves, Kurt never was one to give up and God I feel weird about talking about you to you," Rachel said.

Kurt shrugged and said, "We're two different people anyway."

Rachel nodded and continued. "And then I think he'd than tell me to give you the best kind of therapy there is: retail therapy."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we go shopping?"

Rachel nodded eagerly. "Do you want to?" she asked.

Kurt thought about it. Lately, more like since his accident, he'd been having these urges to do weird things. He always forced the feelings away because he found most of the things he apparently wanted to do were ridiculous but now he got it. Those must have been the things that old Kurt did. Shopping was definitely something he wanted to do.

Kurt looked back at Rachel who was still anxiously awaiting his answer. He smiled at her. "Hell yes I want to go shopping."

Rachel laughed and both of them ran out the door to catch the train to one of the many huge malls in New York.

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so sorry you guys! I just couldn't bring myself to write but I hope this makes up for it!**

**Peace, Love, Glee**

**Julez**


End file.
